


Lightning and Death

by angies_team



Series: Heroes of Berk [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Night Fury, Superhero!AU, httyd superhero au, is gonna be, lost valka, oops i pushed enter there and am wayyyy too lazy to re-type it, rtte aged characters, superhero!astrid, superhero!hiccup, the hiccstrid is strong with this one, valka isn't going to be found okay people i'm sorry but you'll have to wait for the sequel, yo i legit have no clue how many chapters this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angies_team/pseuds/angies_team
Summary: Superhero!AUHiccup Haddock is, well, a Hiccup. He's the favorite target of the school bully, his own cousin, his crush is way too good for him, and he's a disappointment. And it doesn't help he lives in a city run by gangs and violence. But when an accident on a field trip gives him supernatural abilities, Hiccup might just be the hero Berk is looking for... or he might just be exactly what they're looking for.Between saving his home from the notorious Viggo, a certain nosy, irresistible blonde, and school, and his father, Hiccup doesn't know what worse: the bruises, or the bullies.





	1. Beautiful, Broken Berk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am always searching for Superhero AU's and can't find that many. (i found like one that i liked- the Dark Knight, check it it's pretty lit). So I solved the problem by writing it myself (if anyone's listening, please wirite one :)  
> So this is also on fanfiction.net, but I kinda wanted to put it here too so yeeeaaaahhhhhh. :)  
> ENJOY :)

  **Disclaimer: I don't own the httyd franchise**

**Beautiful, Broken Berk (1.9 k)**

This is Berk. A beautiful city, once famous for its view. It used to be a stunning tourist spot despite the strange weather. Now, well, you'd have to be either crazy, stupid, a moron, or all three to go for a 'visit'.

Here on Berk it rains nine months of the year and hails the other three. There's fishing, boat races, beautiful hills, and a charming view of the sunset. Berk truly is a beautiful city.

The only problem is the crime. While most cities have a few crimes here or there, or once a day, Berk is completely run by villains. Most people would leave. Now Berkians. We act like Vikings. We have…stubbornness issues.

My name's Hiccup. No it's not a nickname, or a name given to me by my bully, Snotlout (who also happens to be my cousin). It's my real name. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Yeah. It's pretty bad, but, believe me, it's not the worst. For example, Snotlout had the word _snot_ in his name. Then there are the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, almost identical in their actions and looks, minus the fact that Ruff was a bit smarter…sometimes…and their gender difference. There was also Fishlegs, who got one of the worst names, and finally…

Astrid Hofferson. My long-time crush. Blonde hair, always in a braid, gorgeous blue eyes, beautiful body, badass…she was the perfect package, unfortunately many guys at their school thought the same, including Snotlout. And, on top of that, she constantly turned them down. She didn't want, or like the attention. I could see that much. She hated it. And that's the only reason I probably still liked her. Because I felt sorry for her, not that I'd ever admit that out loud, because I'd get clobbered.

But considering the city we lived in, getting Astrid to like me was the least of my worries.

When I was a mere 4 months old, my mother was taken from me. Killed, most likely, by a 'Dragon'. Dragons were the 'pets' of the gang leaders. They came in different shapes and sizes. Some have managed to escape the clutches of the gang leaders, going against their own kind. Dragons who have run from their captors (we call them 'free runners') usually don't last long. If they were lucky they lasted about a week or two before they were hunted down and killed. That was one thing I didn't understand. Why not just let the animal go free? It's not like they can tell anybody secret plans. Plus, no one on Berk was crazy enough to try and stop the gangs that literally ruled the city. The police force wouldn't do anything about it because the majority of the cops were 'dirty cops', siding with the gangs. There were a few good cops, however. One of them is named Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock, a.k.a. my father.

Stoick was a large man, respected by the people of Berk. He was strong, so strong, in fact, that people say that when he was a baby, he popped an animal's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it?

Yes, yes I do.

In every way I was not my father's son. He was strong and proud, I was weak and a coward. He spoke in public with such a strong, loud, voice, that people listened to him, usually without an argument. I didn't speak in public, I preferred making myself unnoticed so Snotlout couldn't come to beat me up. People were afraid of Stoick. I was afraid of people. People admired Stoick. People looked at me like I was trash, an embarrassment, not worthy of being the son of the great 'Stoick the Vast'.

That was one thing I think may be true. I could never live up to his…well, everything.

I was a scrawny boy with brown hair and bright green eyes. I was smart, but when your dad is my dad, that doesn't matter unless it makes a big impact, in a good way.

I seemed pretty good at the bad way.

There was one thing, however, that I was super interested in.

The mutation gene.

One of the gang leaders by the name of Viggo Grimborn had created more than one hundred different new genetically modified species. They were the new species of 'dragons', modeled after, well, dragons. They weren't exactly dragons, but they were deadly, fierce, each looking rough and breathing a fire or acid of some sort. There were signs saying that volunteers were wanted to be the first to go through the "harmless" procedure of being test subjects for the genetic mutation gene they had created.

That was not something I liked the sound of.

At all.

…

Every day I wake up, grab my lunch and a quick breakfast, and dash out the door. I was the kind of person who was _always_ tardy, so I made the habit of eating once I was on the school bus.

Every day I get on the bus, and take the walk of shame down the aisle until I find my solitary seat at the very back.

Every day I would get off the bus, walk into school and try to hide from Snotlout and his 'friends'.

Every day I fail (ok, almost every day).

Every day I'm slammed into the lockers. Every day I get punched. Every day I just sigh as Snotlout uses the same, unoriginal taunts as the day before. Every day I feel stupid because I think of how ashamed my father would be if he saw my reaction.

Every day I am more and more fed up with it, yet I never do anything.

Why? I told you. I'm a coward.

Also because I'd rather not have to get in some sort of a fight. That would end in my father getting a call and me having to explain why I'm in the nurse's office and why I got in a fight with my cousin.

That's why I'm sitting in Science class doodling on my finished worksheet, ignoring the persistent throbbing of pain in my shoulder. Grade twelve is going to be one hell of a pain. Literally.

I turn my attention back to the teacher, Mr. Sven as I hear the words "field trip".

"We will be going to the Berk Institute of Biological Genetic Mutations. If you are coming, you must remember to _never_ tough anything. For your own safety, I suggest you follow that rule." He said, looking directly at Snotlout, who, of course, wasn't even paying attention. Mr. Sven sighed, and began handing out forms. "Here are the forms, be sure to get them signed tonight because the trip is on Wednesday. Anyone who doesn't have their form is not allowed to attend. No exceptions."

The bell trilled signaling the end of last period and students began filling out of the class, rushing to go home. I followed, not wanting to miss the early bus, when Mr. Sven called my name.

"Hiccup! Wait! I'd like to speak with you."

I turned. "A-am I in trouble?"

"No! No, not at all. I just want to make sure you will be coming tomorrow. I know this is something you will enjoy, and you have a habit of not coming on excursions." It was true. I didn't go on trips, I just stayed home and worked one of my newest

"I'll try."

"You better. There will be a quiz on what you learn here, so you had better come and take notes."

"Y-yes sir. I have to go the bus is-"

"Oh. Yes. My apologies. Run along now." He made a shooing motion and pushed me outside, shutting the door in my face. I blinked and looked at my watch.

3:10. I groaned. Guess I'd be walking home.

I made my way to my locker, occasionally getting bumped in the shoulder by someone rushing by. It was amazing, how invisible I was. It was like the entire world was a blur, lost around me. I moved slowly, not in any rush whatsoever. Maybe I'd go see Gobber at the forge.

Gobber was a large man with a long mustache, interchangeable hands, a wooden peg leg and, to top it all off, a mean attitude. In other words, it's his fault I get beat up due to my sarcasm, he gave me that trait, and it gets me into a lot of trouble. Gobber worked at the forge. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little.

Working at the forge distracted me from the disaster that had become Berk, school, Astrid…everything really.

It was my mini-vacation. And I wouldn't give it up for anything. I think.

…

"Yer not focused 'iccup! Get yer head outta 'te clouds, ye near chopped off meh good arm!" I cringed as the blade clattered onto the ground, bending as it cooled. I cursed and sighed, re-melting the metal and starting over again. Gobber sighed, giving me a concerned look. "Yer sure yer okey? Ye don't look 'ta me like yer okay." I continued to wearily hammer the hot metal into the desired shape.

"Just tired Gobber. Dad kept me up all night with his snoring." It was the truth. My dad's snoring could sake the house through the seams.

"Yer right there, laddie. That man sounds like a volcano when 'e snores. But ya don't need ta work yerself to 'te grave. Go home. Ye need 'te rest. 'an I ain't jokin'. Get yerself outa 'ere. 'al see ya t'morrer." Gobber ignored my protests as he took away my tools and apron, shoving my bag to my chest and pushing me out the door. With it being a Monday, meaning my dad was at work later, I had no drive. _That leaves walking_ , I thought, _yay._

Five minutes later, and it began to rain, and not your casual sprinkle. No, that didn't happen on Berk. Here we only have three levels. Pouring, hard, and psychotic rain. Lucky me, I got psychotic.

"Great." I muttered, and continued walking. Running in the rain? Ha! You've got to be crazy. It's a very simple scientific explanation:

When you run, more of your body's surface area is exposed. When you walk, you'll get wet mostly on your head and shoulders, whereas when you run, your legs and arms are vulnerable as well, meaning you get drenched.

So voilà. There's your explanation.

…

I woke up the next morning, actually surprised to find my dad had noticed the form, signed it, and left a cheque. Wonderful.

I was also surprised to find that I had slept past my alarm, past the honk of the bus, and past the three missed calls on my cell phone.

The time on my cellphone read 11:26.

Meaning, I'd missed Math and Physics. Also Meaning I couldn't miss Art and Biology, or my dad will kill me. I groaned as I groggily sat up in my bed, swinging my legs over the side and onto the floor. I made my way to the bathroom, not even bothering to look at my reflection. I already knew what I'd see. I'd see a Hiccup. I'd see a disappointment.

And one thing I hated was being a disappointment.

So it was safer not to look.

That way, I could still hope and pretend.


	2. Strictly Confidential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup goes on a trip, smells something fishy up in Ryker's stuff, Ryker flips, Astrid saved Hiccup's life, Haddock usees his sass on everyone tbh. Gotta love his sass.   
> pretty much field trip stuff.   
> Hiccup learns nothing  
> the end,  
> yayyyyyy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. That happeneed. Also, sorry for gifting this to the wrong person. I sinccerily appoli=ogize. but thanks for letting me know. thanks bro.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD franchise. Because then I'd be rich and awesome. And I'm not rich or awesome.**

**Strictly Confidential (2.1 k)**

The BIBGM was as awesome as I thought it would be. It was huge, marble columns holding up the ceiling, high tech screens and computers…in other words, it was like heaven for me. Inside, I was fanboying over every gadget and gizmo. As I walked into the building I gaped at everything.

"Nerd alert." Snotlout mock-whispered. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Eventually our tour group came to a stop in front of a panel of screens. The screens lit up as the tour guide pressed a button on a panel.

"Here at the BIBGM, we work on modifying the future for the better." I internally laughed. That was doubtful. They were most likely working for Viggo Grimborn. "Right now, we are working on a human mutation gene that could make a human…enhanced." The man, whose name tag was labelled _Riker_ , pushed a few buttons on his panel. "You see by mixing up the A, C, and T chromosomes, we can change the person's genetic structure, making them stronger and… enhanced. Then, we add the mutation gene and you get…" he clicked a few more buttons and a yellow gene appeared, connecting itself to the virtual DNA on the large monitor. "BAM!" He yelled, getting a few shrieks from some of the kids (including Snotlout- who knew he had such a girly scream?). "Instant Genetic Modifications."

I raised a tentative hand. "Uh…what _kind_ of genetic modifications?" Riker paused and turned around, his eyes narrowed as he focused in on me. I gulped

"That information, _boy_ , is strictly confidential."

It was silent for a good thirty seconds, students looking fearful for the first time since they'd arrived. Finally, Snotlout broke the silence. "Ok, cool! Now let's _go_. This is _bor-ing_." I rolled my eyes. What a drama queen.

Riker sighed and walked forward, holding his tablet out in front of him. We passed a room with a steel door and I stopped, looking through the glass window that was labeled _Private. Special Access only. DO NOT ENTER._ In big, bold, black letters. "What's in here?" I asked and I heard the group stop. I stared through the window and spotted a glimpse of a glowing blue substance, only briefly, before I was violently yanked from the door and sent tumbling to the ground. Some students sniggered.

"None of your business, that's what. Can you not read the sign?" Riker stood over me, glowering. He looked so mad I actually winced. I picked myself up and dusted myself off unnecessarily.

"I read it. It says _do not enter_. It doesn't say _do not look_. If you don't want people to look, don't put a window on the door." Riker seemed to get even angrier, if that was even possible. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my eyes widened in surprise when I heard Astrid voice.

"He's sorry, just sarcastic. Maybe we should just continue the tour." I was still shocked. Riker scowled and turned away.

"Come with me, _children_." He growled. I continued to walk and jerked forward when something solid connected with my also solid shoulder.

"Ow! What's your pro-" I hissed spinning, straightening up when I came face-to-face with Astrid. "Uh-I mean- Hi A-Astrid! H-hi- hi Astrid. Hi Astrid." She rolled her eyes. _Smooth Haddock_ , I thought, inwardly cringing.

"Do you _want_ to get kicked out of here?" I gulped. Astrid could be pretty intimidating. Her bright blue gaze seemed to pierce into you, demanding an answer. She knew if you lied, and she would call you out on it. Although she stood at only about 5'7", and I stood at 6'1", Astrid was a lot stronger than me, and she was confident, whereas I had no backbone whatsoever. Well, I did, literally, but metaphorically speaking, no.

"Uh…no?" Astrid scoffed and rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed with me.

"Just stay out of trouble. I won't save your ass the next time." I nodded meekly and Astrid walked up to where her best friends, Heather and Ruffnut, were waiting for her, not even sparing a glance as they walked off, talking about something else I probably didn't even know existed.

….

Three hours later, we were all in the main hall, looking around at all the different screens, asking questions, or, in the twins' case, playing pranks on everyone. I was super hyped for this but I was still shaken and confused from how violently Riker had acted when I'd looked through that window. _Whatever is in there_ , I thought, _it's definitely not good._ I inwardly sighed. I overthought things way too much.

Mr. Sven eventually called everyone in and made sure we were all there, counting us one by one. He finished counting and called out our pairs, filling us into the school bus. Everyone choose pairs, so I sat the very back, alone. No one wanted to sit beside me, but I'm cool with that. It means I don't have to socialise, and I can draw or read in peace. Especially since Snotlout and his gang sit at the front of the bus. It's perfect.

I loaded onto the bus first, taking my seat and pulling out my sketchbook. I wanted to write things down. You see, while most people only have drawings in their sketchbooks, I put everything in my sketchbooks. I write notes, draw and sketch, tape a photo in side- it's like my diary, but at the same time, it's not like my diary. I don't really write my deepest thoughts and feelings in it, or what happened during the day. I write ideas for inventions or just random notes.

I opened to a page that had the words _'Mutation gene'_ scribbled across the top in messy handwriting. On it were a few things, but not much, only what I could find in the library, which was practically nothing. Everything on the topic was either removed or never got to the shelves at all. People like Viggo were too afraid of people catching on to what he was doing. There was nothing to catch on to, though. Anything that man did was bad. Only an idiot couldn't see that. Apparently Berk is full of idiots.

Now, however, I finally got more information. What I was going to do with it, I had no idea, but I was definitely curious. Pulling a pencil out of my coat pocket, I scribbled down some of the new information I had.

_\- switching up the chromosomes in DNA and adding the Mutation gene makes the person 'stronger and enhanced' (according to Ryker)_

_\- Steel door with window on second floor: weird glowing stuff? (Blue- possibly other colours- saw red, green, yellow…)_

I frowned as I realized how little information Ryker had actually given us. He'd kept everything to a minimum. In fact, I didn't really get any new information. Everything he'd told us I'd already figured on my own. Obviously they would switch around the chromosomes and add the mutation gene. That's pretty obvious. Every time I'd tried to ask for even the smallest detail, he'd responded with "it's confidential". It was extremely frustrating.

The only progress I'd actually made had been looking through that window, but I didn't even know if that had anything to do with the mutation gene. For all I knew, it could be glowing algae, or the glow in the dark fluid that are in glow sticks and stuff like that. So I pretty much got nothing new out of the entire four hours we were there.

I huffed in frustration and began to sketch the DNA strand that Ryker showed us. It was boring- a regular DNA strand.

Then I noticed something I had overlooked, as did everyone else. It was a small detail, something easily overlooked.

As Riker moved around the chromosomes, there was a point where three separate 'A' chromosomes all were at the point of crumbling. In fact, they had started to crumble and only replenished once the new gene was added.

Yet, that was a simulation. No one would survive the real thing.

As the bus came to a stop, students scrambled off and ran in separate directions, some went home, some went into the school.

I ran straight to Mrs. Sven's classroom and burst through the door, unaware I was being followed. Along with her husband, Mrs. Sven was one of the smartest teachers in the school, and a close family friend. While Mr. Sven was more eccentric, Mrs. Sven was calm, collected, and kind. I preferred talking to her than him. Sometimes, she acted like the mother figure I never really got to have. "Mrs. Sven! I really need to talk to you!"

The dark haired woman looked up. "Oh! Hiccup! It's you. How was that trip? My husband was so excited for you to go! He knew you were interested on the mutation gene. So, did you get any new information?"

I shook my head no. "Not really. Whenever I would ask a question, the tour guide, Ryker, would get all angry and say that it was strictly confidential." Then I remembered and slung my bag off my shoulder, dropping it onto a desk and pulling out my sketchbook and flipping to the page. "Here, have a look."

Mrs. Sven pushed up her round glasses and reached for the book, studying the page. "What's this?" She asked, running a finger over the sketch.

"It's from the computer generated model that Ryker showed us. He was moving around the chromosomes, and at one point, just before he added the mutation gene, I noticed all the 'A' chromosomes start to crumble. Actually, I didn't at first, but after looking back at it, I remembered seeing something off."

She nodded. "It would be easy to miss, especially if he went really fast." She read the page over and frowned at a certain spot. "'weird glowing stuff'? What's this?"

"There was this door, and it had a window on it. It said not to enter, so I looked through it, and saw this weird glowing stuff, but then Ryker pushed me to the floor before I could get a good look and got super mad. I actually thought he was going to kill me. But I really want to know what's in that room."

Mrs. Sven looked up from the page. "How are you going to do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out." Something clicked in my head. "Hey, you know what, Dad has a meeting with the owner of the building to try and sort things out. He hasn't gotten very far with his goal of taking out the crime in this stupid city. I can go there with him to get in, and somehow get to the room unnoticed, and then get in!" Mrs. Sven looked at my sympathetically.

"I'm pretty sure that room is going to have some kind of lock hon, but it was a good shot. Maybe you shouldn't-"

"So I need a key. Easily fixed. Who can I ask to steal something for me?"

"Hiccup-"

A lightbulb went off in my head. "The twins!" I paused, frowning. "No, they'd never go for it. Why would they help me? They help Snotlout beat me up every day. Argh. You're right. It's pointless." I hung my shoulders in defeat and sat down on the seat. Mrs. Sven crouched in front of me like a mother would to her crying little boy who just fell in the mud.

"Hiccup. You are in every way to me like my son, except literally. This makes me act like your mother. I shouldn't let you do this, but I'm too interested in this as well to pass up the opportunity. So I'm going to help you. Go ask the twins. If they say no, so what? You can figure it out, you always seem to figure it out. Remember your science project? I even thought it was beyond help, but you managed to fix it, and you even one first place. You are the best inventor I know. And you have an amazing mind. You can do whatever you put your mind to, Hiccup. I believe in you. My husband believes in you. Gobber believes in you."

I smiled but felt a pang inside. There was one thing I wanted to hear, but I didn't hear it. _Your father believes in you_. If you barely talk to your father, and he thinks you're a disappointment, how can he believe in you?

He can't. Not really anyway.

But it doesn't mean I can't try.

… **.**

**Okay, I love you guys. No, seriously. I love you all. You guys were so encouraging. When I wrote this, I wrote it because I was looking for HTTYD superhero AUs and I found about four. So I was like, the world needs more of this. Ask and ye shall receive.**

**I already had some ideas but I wasn't sure whether or not I should actually do it, so I wrote one chapter and posted it, not sure what to expect. Then you guys posted such great reviews and that settled it.**

**So I'm going to do this.**

**I just wanted to thank you guys. So yeah.**

**If I messed something up with the science, let me know. My biology is pretty rusty, I haven't had Biology since last year, so I was guessing a lot. I more of a physics chick.**

**I actually love you guys so much!**

**To person who sent me the message on Tublr Thank you so much! I totally overlooked that! I feel really bad right now.**

**SORRRYYYYYY**   
  


**BTW my tumblr is @angies-team in case anyone wanted to know.**

**Just gonna...put that out there....okay bye.**

 

**-Angie :)**


	3. Much Ado About Astrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid does a lot of stuff. Also eavesdropping on someone's plans to do illegal stuff with the twins is a great way to start a relationship.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD franchise. Because then I'd be rich and awesome. And I'm not rich or awesome.**

**Much Ado About Astrid (1.7 k)**

**HEY! This story has gotten so many good reviews, and that's amazing. However, there have been** _**a lot** _ **of questions so I am going to give you guys some needed info.**

**[IT IS IMPARATIVE YOU READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET LOST IN THE STORY. If you don't read it, and you get confused, that's not my problem.]**

**Hiccup will** _**not** _ **be a dragon-human hybrid. He's going to have actual powers. I won't tell you what they are, but the** _**won't** _ **be things such as: anything that comes out of his mouth (that's just weird), flight, or transformation into anything. I got a comment from one reader saying they thought that Hiccup might be some weird hybrid thing, and I see now how you may have thought that. No, that's not going to happen. That would just screw up my story.**

**Is Astrid going to have powers? I can't tell you. That's just something you're going to have to find out.**

**Is Astrid going to be an important character in this story? Yes. How? Can't tell you.**

**What are the dragons? That will be explained more in this chapter and the next.**

**How will toothless be incorporated into this story? He's going to be a cat or a dog. I haven't decided yet. I was going to make him a horse, then a dog, then a cat (actually he was a cat until I wrote this paragraph, then I was like. Wait. He could be a dog. Or a cat. Or a dog. Or a cat.). As for the other dragons…you'll have to find out.**

**The twins don't hate Hiccup; they just think they're cooler than him- well everyone really. It may eventually change, but if it does, it'll be at the end or something.**

**Is the whole story in Hiccup's POV? Nope. In fact, you will see someone else's POV this chapter. If you see one set of dots (ex: ….) then that's a switch in scenes, but the point of view doesn't change. If you see three sets of dots (ex: … … …) then that means that there is a change in scene** _**and** _ **point of view. I won't tell you whose POV it is at the beginning of the chapter, or when they change, but you will have to figure that one out by yourself. There's going to be one or more anonymous POV's, so this way you guys are going to have to guess/ figure it out.**

**Hiccup isn't suddenly going to make friends when he gets his powers, and the twins aren't suddenly going to be his friends if they help him. They'll be nicer to him sure, but they won't be** _**friends** _ **. That could ruin them. Snotlout could ruin them. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!**

**I have decided that I will do a special pov (in 3** **rd** **person) next chapter. It's pretty original since I've never read a story from said character's pov.**

**Okay, I've got everything that I could think of down there, but if I think of anything else, I'll update it.**

**BTW: I post a lot more of my writing on my Tumblr: .com**

**Check me out. Also, if you wanna see some of my fanfics, just search up** _**my fanfics** _ **in the search bar.**

…

"You want us to _what?_ " The twins stared at me with their mouths hung open. I sighed and crossed my arms, burying my face in my hands. This was harder than I thought. It had been hard enough finally getting the courage to talk to the twins, and even harder to get them without Snotlout around, so I'd left a note in their shared locker saying that I needed to talk to them. I hadn't signed it, just wrote that they needed to come alone. I was surprised they'd listened at all.

"I want you to steal something for me." I replied for the _thirtieth_ time. "Now can you just listen?"

Ruffnut grinned at her brother, who grinned right back. "You had us at steal."

I sighed, relieved. Okay. This could work- if it was crazy enough. "Okay, here's the plan."

…. ….. ….

I walked through the halls of BHS, trying to ignore Snotlout. Sometimes I wonder why he doesn't give up. There are plenty other people to pick on, but he chooses me. Why?

Not because he loves me for me. Because he loves me for my body. For how I look. If I was naïve and stupid, and thought he liked me for me, I would have lost my virginity in grade 9, when puberty hit. But, thankfully, I'm a smart girl, and I still have my innocence at 16.

"Come on babe, how about Friday night. My place. Just you and me." I stopped walking. I was practically fuming. He'd been more persistent lately. It's our second last year of high school, and even though we'd all end up going to the same University because Berk was strictly you can't leave policy, he still acted as if it was his final chance to get me in bed with him. But it would never happen, so he could try, but it didn't work. I turned plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Snottykins, didn't you ask me yesterday?" I asked, holding back the vomit threatening to escape my mouth at the revolting name. Snot gulped.

"Uh…yeah. But babe-"

"And what did I say?" I tilted my head and put a hand on my hips, balancing my backpack on the opposite shoulder.

"Y-you said no."

"Any the day before that."

"No."

"And for the past three years?" He sighed.

"No. What's your point?" How stupid is this kid?

"My point is that I will never go out with you! Get it into your thick skull. I. Won't. Ever. Date. You." I spun on my heel and walked away, turning the corner and opening locker 214, pulling out my English stuff and replacing it with Math. Sometimes, (*ahem* all the time) I wish that Berk was a normal city. The gangs don't want anyone getting the word out, so only very important people could leave for a business trip or something, but they were very closely followed by someone, even if they were part of the gangs. That's how it is around here. Everywhere you go, you have to watch in front, beside, behind and on top of yourself. It's not safe around here, especially for a girl. Last week yet another poor girl was raped at our school. She's homeschooled now. I never knew her, she was a grade nine, only been at the school for that week. Two days really.

I didn't send her anything. I'm not the best when it comes to that sort of stuff. I hate it when people pity me, so I don't pity other people a lot. This stupid city has made me a tough girl. Especially since my dad died.

Eight years ago, he was allowed to leave Berk to meet up with some partners for his job. One night he was at a bar and accidently let it slip that he wanted to get out of Berk with me and my mom, he was drinking a bit and practically let that guy know how bad Berk was. Nothing happened to him for the next three days, so he called us and told us everything he'd said and how he was scared but also believed that he probably wasn't followed because it had been three days. That was the last time I talked to him. I was eight. He learned two days later (as did we via the news) that the man he'd talked to was shot, as well as the chief of police, and the mayor. He'd obviously been talking to the men about it. My dad was scared, and told that to my mom that night. I was listening on the stairs. It was on speaker, and now that I look back, I wish it wasn't. There was a crash and a shout on the other end. My dad said he loved us. There was a shot. The line went dead.

I became stone cold after that. I was no longer the sweet Astrid Hofferson. I was the Astrid Hofferson who would one day get revenge on the men that killed her father.

That was when I lost my best friend. That was when he lost everyone else. Hiccup was kind to me, comforting me. But I didn't want pity. So I shut him out. That was it for him. For me.

And that was the end of our friendship.

I was going to be the best police officer Berk has ever seen. I was going to take down crime. I had a job to do.

And I didn't need anyone getting in the way.

…..

"I can get you guys in, but it's up to you two whether we get out in handcuffs, dead, or with what we came for." I peered around the corner, not believing my eyes as Hiccup sat casually on the ground, cross-legged not stuttering the slightest bit, facing the twins, who were in the same position, except they were eagerly leaning forward, hanging onto the brunette's every word.

"Oh we can do it. That Ryker guy is pretty stupid." Tuffnut said, smirking at his sister.

"Yeah. He was almost as stupid as Tuffnut." At this, Tuff glared at his sister, who grinned evilly right back. Hiccup buried his face in his hands as the two began to fight.

"Okay, okay! Just… listen please!" They both stopped and returned to their previous positions, acting as if nothing happened. I internally groaned. Did Hiccup not realize this was a recipe for disaster? "I'll send you guys the layout for the building-"

"How'd you get that?" Tuff asked.

"It's not important. I may have gotten access to the internal computers in the building."

"So couldn't you just get what you wanted from that?" Hiccup shook his head, the brown locks swishing from side to side.

"Nope. Too heavily protected. The most I got was the name of the owner of the building, but that's all I need to know the place ain't good."

Tuff blinked. "Who is it?"

"That's not important. Anyway, I'll send you the layout and where everything is. On the night of the fundraiser, you guys get the key from Ryker without him noticing, and when I arrive, give it to me. I'll go to the second floor and get into that room. You guys need to stand guard at the door, but you have to look casual."

Ruff grinned. "Oh we can do that. Just one question, though," Ruff paused and I leaned in to get a better look around the corner, "what are you going to do about Astrid?"

I froze as Hiccup did the same. "A-Astrid? What do you m-mean?"

"Dude, she's hiding around the corner." I sighed and stepped out of my not-so-masterful hiding place, rearranging my face to look angry, folding my arms over my chest. Hiccup stood up and turned slowly. I watched all the blood drain from his face as he went sheet-white.

"Crap."

…. ….. …..

Crap. Crap. Crap crapity crap crap crap. This is really bad. I groaned as I ran a hand through my messy auburn hair, looking up at the sky with a betrayed glare at the clouds and whatever gods were up there. _Why me?_ I dragged a hand down my face as I sighed in exasperation. _Great._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Astrid's hands flew to her hips as she glared at me. I winced.

"Uh…w-what are y-you talking…ab-about?" I stuttered. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb. You're an idiot, but you're not stupid." _What?_

"H-how does that make any sense?"

"I heard you Haddock. What. Are. You. Doing." She accused, jabbing her finger into my chest with every word as she advanced and I backed up, hands raised in surrender.

"Okay, look, I-I just need to get s-some ans-answers." I said, gulping. "I'm curious is that a crime?"

Something flashed in Astrid's eyes and they widened as she backed up a step. "You're breaking into that room, aren't you?"

"W-well-"

" _Aren't you?"_ I gulped and nodded. Astrid groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You're an idiot."

"Y-yes, you've made that quite clear." Astrid narrowed her eyes and grabbed my shirt, forcing me to lean downwards so she could look into my eyes.

It was silent as she glared at me. I may have been taller than the (highly attractive) blonde, but she was a lot scarier. The twins attempted to sneak away but Astrid took one look at them and they stayed right where they were. Astrid released my shirt and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Alright."

"A-alright? You're fine with it?" The blonde scoffed.

"I couldn't care less what you do. But you can only do this without me telling everyone what you are going to do. And you know Snot would ruin you." I gave a half-hearted laugh.

"More than he already has? I doubt it." Astrid glared and continued.

"You have to take me with you."

I froze.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No way." Impossible. Irrational. Irresistible. Wait-what? "Ugh. Fine. You can come."

Astrid grinned. "Great. Now, fill me in on the 'deats."

…

**I'm posting these three chapters in a row because, hey, why not. they're already up on FF.NET so I decided I wasn't going to make people wait on here when people over there were already pestering me for Chappie numba fo. (i don't know why i wrote it like that i just...did)**

**NOTE: ON MY TUMBLR, SEARCH UP** _**FURY** _ **ANY YOU'LL SEE MY HTTYD STAR TREK AU . (or you could just search up Httyd Star Trek AU)**

**So yeah. Check it.**

**ANGIE OUT-***


End file.
